To Conquer is To Live Enough
by LilyMM
Summary: The story takes place in New Orleans fifty years after Klaus and Caroline met in the woods in Mystic Falls. She is running to him, hoping he cares enough to help and hoping he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written at the end of Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries and before any showing of The Originals. So this will obviously not follow any storyline set following that timeframe.**

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith is the creator of the characters and I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 1

Caroline Forbes had been driving for the past 7 hours before she finally breathed a sigh of relief as she crossed the border into Louisiana. _That was a close call_, she thought to herself as she started to see signs of entering the city. Over the years she has become adapt at leaving places quickly, but this time she was caught unawares. And Caroline wasn't a fan of that kind of surprise.

She shortly pulled onto Rue Chartres parked and walked into the hotel lobby carrying her one small bag. She smirked and caught herself thinking, _Times have changed, who would have thought I could be a light packer._ She made her way to the hotel reception desk where a man in a nicely tailored suit greeted her.

"Good evening, are you checking in with us?"

Caroline leaned in and looked directly into his eyes, and her pupils slowly contracted. "I believe you have a guest room for me, under the name Liz Michaels."

The concierge registered what she had just said and calmly smiled and repeated her words, "I believe we have a room for you, Ms Michaels. Ah yes, a lovely petite suite with balcony. May I ask how long you will be staying with us?"

She smiled graciously as she took the key he offered her, "Unsure as of yet. But I will keep you posted."

The man nodded, "Welcome you to New Orleans, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Caroline turned and answered as she walked away, "I have every intention to." And then headed to her room, which was modest but clean. The location near the French Quarter was ideal for her needs. She dropped her bag on the floor, sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She then realized she was hungry, and questioned when was the last time she fed. She had left Atlanta too quickly to have planned things as she would have liked.

Quickly washing her face and changing into something a little cooler. Caroline walked outside into the streets. She would have to find something to satisfy her hunger quickly. She didn't want to be noticed just yet, at least not until she was able to fully think out her plan.

As she followed a middle-aged women down a quiet street she thought to herself, _fifty years have passed. Would he still remember me? Would he care enough to help now?_

—

Decades have passed but the essence of New Orleans had not changed much with the passage of time. Klaus was now king of the city, his family had regained control years ago. His reign has been as he imagined it. He may not have enjoyed playing politics between all the supernatural beings there, but he maintained a relative calm in the city. His family, Elijah and Rebekah, helped him establish control and maintain it. Now he too had a small inner circle of those he trusted, but never completely, as they were not family. But make no mistake, it was his city, and he liked playing king.

—

After a nights rest and a quick tour of her surroundings she made her way outside to find out what she could about the city. She quickly noticed that New Orleans had a fair number of the supernatural walking around, witches, vampires and hybrids. More then she normally felt comfortable surrounding herself with. She kept to herself and maintained a low profile. Over the past years she learned the art of observation. She didn't know what to expect here. So she listened and kept her ears open as she wandered the streets and quiet corners of bars. It didn't take long before she heard his name whispered by a pair of vampires sitting at the bar.

Caroline counted on the fact that he would also have his own eyes and ears in the city and that he would eventually find her. But she wanted to make the first move, so she realized she had to move quickly. She was hoping to find him unawares, but that would only work if he remembered. She thought back on one of their last conversations, "He was your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes." She hadn't forgotten, she was counting on it.

Caroline focused her hearing in on the two young vampires at the bar and soon learned about a ball being held at the Mikaelson compound later that week. This was her opening. This is where she would find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was written at the end of Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries and before any showing of The Originals. So this will obviously not follow any storyline set following that timeframe.**

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith is the creator of the characters and I own nothing.**

CHAPTER TWO

The night of the Mikaelson gala was going as expected. Rebekah was in full glory as she always reveled in a good show.

"Sister, why do you always feel the need to flaunt extravagance, don't you grow tired of these events? It isn't as if anyone likes you, or is this your simple way of making new friends? Who have you compelled this time to accompany you? Is it that pathetic excuse for a human, the bartender you cannot stop talking to every evening?" Klaus asked as he walked into the family drawing room of their home where Elijah and Rebekah were just finishing a conversation.

"I wouldn't think you'd understand Nik. Let's just say it is fun diversion for the night. Besides what do you care, you are going to be wooing your newest little pet, Magdalene." Rebekah responded as she stood up and headed out of the room. "The evening begins in an hour, I'm going to get ready. Please don't ruin this for me Nik." And she exited.

Klaus sat across from Elijah who was just finishing off a glass of scotch, he looked up at his younger brother. "Why do you like to upset our dear sister, brother?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus smirked, "Perhaps because it is so easy."

"Well I, for one, second Rebekah's request. Please couldn't we have an enjoyable evening Niklaus, with no unexpected interruptions?"

Klaus re-poured Elijah's glass and grinned, "Of course brother. A nice quiet and refined party."

—

The night was going smoothly. About 200 guests had been admitted to the private event, mostly the local elite- vampires, hybrids, and witches. Along with some protected human guests. Drinks were pouring freely, both champagne and blood depending on your preference.

Rebekah had joined the party and was spending the evening with her newest interest, Joseph. Klaus had been watching their story play out from their first meeting roughly 4 months ago. Rebekah has been protecting him, trying to keep him away. And Joseph appeared in love with her and trusted her despite his knowledge of what she was. Klaus had no actual interest in this human, as he knew he was only a temporary fling. Bound to be scared off or more likely die, just like all of his dear sisters former suiters. However he kept his eye on them, instructed a couple of his hybrids to watch them at all times and report back to him.

Elijah wandered the party, greeting those he felt were worthy of his acknowledgement. Continuously playing the politician even at a party. Making arrangements and contacts wherever he went. He too kept an eye on his sister and Klaus.

—

Caroline has always loved a party even if she didn't get to organize it, and it has been awhile since she has been able to celebrate much of anything. But she wasn't prepared for the event, and she found herself enjoying the day as she scoured the shops of the city finding the perfect dress. As always she was looking to make an impression and she knew what she had in her mind. She was counting on something timeless and most importantly something he would notice.

She had managed to secure an invitation, and arrived roughly two hours after the party had begun. It was a beautiful mid-Spring evening, the weather still enjoyable to spend it outside. She entered the Mikaelson Estate and started searching to find him.

Elijah found her first. Although he startled her by suddenly appearing by her side, she did her best not to admit it.

"Hello Caroline. I didn't know we were expecting you." He grinned as he took her hand and gently placed his lips on the back of her palm. "Is my brother expecting you?"

"Elijah. It is good to see you." She smiled slightly as she took a breath of relief and pulled her hand back. She didn't trust any Mikaelson but was happy that Elijah and not Rebekah had found her first. "I didn't know I'd be here myself, until this afternoon that is. I just arrived in the city and didn't tell anyone of my plans. I hope it is ok that I am here."

He grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter passing by and handed one to her. "Of course, welcome to New Orleans Caroline and to our home." They clinked glasses and took a sip. "I know Niklaus is going to want to see you. Follow me and I will escort you to him."

She sipped from her drink. "Please Elijah, let me find him. I don't want to intrude, he isn't expecting me. And perhaps doesn't even want to see me."

Elijah nodded his head. "As you wish. But I doubt that." At that moment another vampire had approached Elijah and was waiting patiently. "Excuse me a moment Caroline while I take care of something. Please save a dance for me this evening, and again welcome to the city." And with that he took off in the direction of the younger vampire, leaving Caroline alone again.

Caroline walked the perimeter of the room, leaving her empty glass on a table, while her eyes continued scanning the room. Stopping when finally she found him, standing on the stairs, leaning against the banister. But his attention was elsewhere. Klaus was smirking and at times appeared to be laughing with a tall elegantly dressed women, _if you liked the tall dark haired easy type of girl_. She noticed that he was resting his hand on her lower back and they appeared to have an intimate conversation.

_Two can play at this game,_ she thought to herself quickly. Although it has been fifty years since she last saw him, she surprised herself how fast she took on the jealous teenager role. Taking two deep calming breaths, and embracing her inner Scarlett O'Hara, she asked the unassuming gentleman next to her if he would like to dance.

She knew how to distract him, even after all this time. The orchestra next began playing a waltz as she took to the floor with the stranger. Caroline rolled her eyes at the choice of music thinking to herself, _those Mikaelson's never change._ She began dancing the room, chatting with her partner, appearing engaged.

It only took minutes.

—-

Klaus was having a conversation with Magdalena. He needed information from the witch and he had been gaining success with his charm. Magdalena was new to the quarter and either didn't know his story or was playing him for her own use. Either way, Klaus was prepared for both outcomes. He leaned toward her and rested his hand on the small of her back as she finished telling him about her recent discovery of a believed lost grimoire.

It was at that moment he saw her, looking out briefly toward the courtyard where the guests were dancing. The blond curls were longer, but the face was undeniable. She was wearing a magnificent beaded white strapless gown. Not like anything else was being worn tonight. It was old, it was French. And on her wrist a small familiar looking diamond bracelet, which he had returned her years ago. She had a smile on her face as she was dancing around his floor. _Caroline!_

After suddenly excusing himself from Magdalena he found himself next to the dancing couple and stepped in. The young vampire who was dancing with her quickly moved aside and excused himself. Klaus never even bothered to look in his direction as he left.

"Hello love," Klaus grinned and continued to spin her across the floor.

She looked up from the floor and looked boldly into his eyes without wavering her glance. "Hello Nik."

He paused for a moment and looked at her eyes closely, only his family called him that. "I am surprised to see you here tonight, had I known you were in in my home," he held her closer to him as the music came to an end not wanting her to walk away. "To what do I owe this honor?"

The music had finished, but he was still holding her against him. Standing still in the middle of the floor.

"I've always wanted to see New Orleans, I am just passing through is all. I heard there was a party. You know how I enjoy dressing up." She paused and looked away, "I wouldn't have come if I knew."

She started to walk off the dance floor before he grabbed her tightly on the wrist, pulled her closely and whispered in her ear, "Now don't think I believe that for a second." And started brusquely escorting her upstairs to the family drawing room away from the crowds.

—

"Klaus, let go. You are hurting me." Caroline expressed as she was pulled into the room.

Sighing slightly as she called him by his more popular name, he let go of her wrist, and she began rubbing her arm as the bruises faded. He sat down on the armrest of the couch, but not taking his eyes off of her.

"Now we can talk. Why are you really here Caroline?" his steal gaze on her.

"I told you. I am passing through, just visiting," she protested.

"You have been actively avoiding me AND this city for fifty years. You want me to believe that now you have given up and come rushing here. I know you've been here for four days watching things. Did you think I wouldn't know what is happening in my city? Do you think I wouldn't know when someone new enters?" he voice growing louder with each sentence.

"Klaus, let me explain."

Just then the door opened and Rebekah walks in. "Nik we need to talk…" she stopped when she noted Caroline standing in the room. "Well well, this has become quite the evening. Look what came in from the gutter."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah. "I'm leaving." And she headed toward the door.

With vampire reflexes Klaus was ahead of her shutting the door that Rebekah had left open and blocked her way. "We are not done talking sweetheart, besides you just got here. Sit." He motioned to the leather sofa that he previously was leaning on. Caroline made her way and sat down, taking the liberty to pour herself a glass of scotch on the way over.

Moments later the door opened again. "Niklaus, a moment please," Elijah said as he walked in and observed the now full room. "I see you found each other," he said to Caroline.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus roared. "Will someone tell me what is happening."

Straightening his jacket as he too went to pour himself a drink. Elijah looked up, "Four young hybrids were just found with their heads ripped off and hearts missing in the front yard."

Klaus' eyes flashed yellow with anger. "What do you know?"

Elijah took a sip, "Nothing at the moment, I have someone looking into it. Created a stir however. Seems it is putting an early end to your party Rebekah."

Hearing Elijah's news, Caroline began to look agitated, nervous even. "I am really not wanting to get in the middle of this family drama. Best I leave you to figure this out. Elijah, Klaus nice to see you again. Rebekah maybe in another fifty years or so." And again she tried to leave.

Klaus noticed the change instantly. Something was wrong, Caroline was not saying much. And there was something behind her eyes, fear he wondered. "You cannot leave now sweetheart. Not until we have apprehended who did this. Who knows what is going on out there tonight, not a safe place for a pretty blond." He walked toward her and curled her hair for a moment around his fingers.

Elijah noted Caroline's eyes as well. Realizing that Klaus would be better at getting to the bottom of this, "Rebekah, come with me. It appears we have some work yet to do tonight." And with that Elijah escorted Rebekah from the room.

—

With just the two of them left, Klaus escorted Caroline back toward the sofa and after sitting her down looked into her eyes. "Now tell me again love, why are you here?"

He didn't compel her, but she gave in. The recent news surprised her, _it shouldn't be happening this fast, _she thought to herself. She hated that she couldn't keep it together, she was stronger then this. She felt her chest tighten a lump forming in her chest although she fought it from turning into tears. "I don't have anywhere else to go anymore."

Klaus moved closer to her, he breathed in her vanilla scent before backing away and sitting down on the couch opposite. He needed to maintain distance from her. A few days ago when his informants had reported about a blond vampire entering the city he had to see for himself. He first caught site of her two days ago, and even at a distance she took his breath away. He watched her for hours that first day, and for the most part she seemed the same Caroline he had known, full of light. But on the other hand something was off, she was jumpy and on edge in her surroundings. He couldn't trust her yet, he couldn't just give in to her yet.

"Now is your chance to to tell me some of the details, sweetheart."

Caroline nodded with a slight smile at the use of her pet name. She agreed she needed to tell him something, she did come to him for help after all. "I don't really know where to start. I don't feel that I even understand the whole story myself."

"I find, it is always best to start at the beginning,"

"Ok," she took a steadying breath, "We were in the Oberkampf, twenty years ago. Tyler and I were spending time finally seeing something of the world," she stopped to glance up at his reaction before continuing on. "I don't think we even realized things were off at first. Tyler had met the local pack and felt he left on friendly terms. But then bodies started turning up. All with the same tattoo on the inside of their wrist, like a brand. We knew we didn't want to be mixed up in some local brawl and we moved onto another part of the city. But it kept happening. The local pack was beginning to assume this was coming from us and strongly urged us there would be consequences. So we got out of there and moved to the coast."

Klaus didn't say anything, but at the mention of the young hybrid's name he gave a slight frown. And at the same time he felt disappointment as he had always pictured being the one to show Caroline Paris for the first time.

"The murders continued to follow us no matter where we went afterward. Tyler was becoming paranoid and the slightest thing would set him off. I tried calming him down, but friends finally suggested we leave Europe for awhile and go somewhere else. I agreed and we headed to Central America, trying to find a remote spot."

Klaus grinned at the word 'friends' imagining the Salvatores must be involved in this story eventually. He took a sip from his glass but remained silent.

"We had a few quiet years while we travelled, and then it started again. Tyler was beyond himself with suspicion. Kept us moving every few weeks. Being chased but not knowing what is chasing you is crazy," at this point Caroline was pacing the room.

"And just where is your paramour now? I haven't smelled him around you."

"Tyler's dead." she stopped pacing and looked him in the eye. "Murdered, with his head ripped off and heart removed from his chest. And a small brand on the inside of his wrist."

Klaus watched her eyes for further emotion. But couldn't feel sorry for the loss, even if Tyler was his first successful hybrid.

"Keep going."

She took a sip from her glass and continued pacing the floor, "I left, again. I've been continuing to move over the last 15 years. But it keeps happening." She kept her eyes away from him, looking instead at her glass.

Klaus knew there was more to the story, something she wasn't telling him. "Then why are you here, now? Why did you come to me?"

She stopped moving as she silently thought to herself, _he isn't going to help me then._ "I want to stop running."

Angered by the accusation he frowns and questions, "Do you think I am responsible for this?"

"Tyler seemed to think you were. I didn't at first and defended you… and then I did. And now I don't know what I think anymore," she fell onto the couch. "I am just tired of running and feeling, responsible."

He walked slowly to the other side of the room and looked out of the window, overlooking the streets. It was well past two in the morning and a couple people were staggering home from the bars. He thought to himself. _She still feels, she never turned it off. She constantly clings to her humanity. Of course she would feel responsible for all the deaths_.

"What does this brand look like on the inside of the wrist of the victims?" he asked keeping his back to her.

"It reads 'vivere sat vincere' it's latin, it means…"

He quickly interrupts, "To conquer is to live enough."

Caroline stands up and walks over to him, "Klaus, do you know who this is? Why does this keep happening? How do I make it stop?"

He turned to face her, reaching up and placed both hands on the side of her face. "I will figure this out. Why didn't you come to me sooner." He gently presses his lips onto her forehead before pulling away. "You will stay here while you are in my city. I will have someone collect your things."

Awaking as if from a daze, Caroline quickly responds, "I am not your prisoner. I will not stay here. I am perfectly fine staying in my own rooms. I've kept myself alive this long."

"Caroline don't push me. You would be our guest, not prisoner."

"I will not. And don't set your dogs spying on my every move now."

Klaus clenched his jaw together, he never could refuse her, "Fine, but the guards are not up for debate. They will escort you home now." He opened the doors and stepped into the hall, returning moments later with two hybrids. "I will see you tomorrow Caroline. Enjoy your rest." With that he left the room.

—

Klaus walked out of the room without turning to see Caroline leave. He entered the library and quickly found Elijah waiting.

"And, your thoughts?" Klaus questioned, knowing that Elijah would have heard the conversation he just had.

"You still have feelings for her Niklaus. Otherwise her leaving would not have been an option."

"Get to the point Elijah. Who do you think is doing this?" Klaus snarled as he didn't want to consider any feelings for her at the moment.

"The bodies this evening, they too had the branding. Vivere sat vincere. It is obvious, I thought."

"How are they here without me knowing about it? And what is the connection to Caroline?"

Elijah stood up, "Give me some time," and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was written at the end of Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries and before any showing of The Originals. So this will obviously not follow any storyline set following that timeframe.**

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith is the creator of the characters and I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 3

Caroline was returned to the hotel by the two hybrids and she locked the door behind her when she reached her room. Knowing that it wouldn't actually keep them out. She kicked the end of the bed in frustration. _Dammit Caroline, why do you let him bug you so much. _She refused to stay at that house, she may have come here for his help, but she wouldn't let him run the show. _He just dismissed you like one of his dogs. He is running the show. _

Caroline began undressing from the evening dress that she was still wearing, changing into an old but comfortable set of pjs before going to fridge and pouring herself a glass from a blood bag she kept there. Sitting on the edge of the bed she drank, fearing what was about to follow in the evenings to come.

—-

At 9AM the knocking began on the door, and continued to get more persistent and louder as Caroline tried to ignore it. Before finally giving in and yelling, "ALRIGHT ALREADY, I'm coming."

She opened the door and found Klaus leaning against the door frame about to continue the annoying knocking. "Good morning sweetheart." He grinned at her rumpled appearance, "Did I wake you?" With that he walked past her into her hotel room.

Caroline rolled her eyes and without saying anything else, headed to the washroom shutting the door behind her and began the hot water in order to get ready for the day. Making him wait, until she was ready. Roughly forty-five minutes later she emerged from the room, looking radiant and refreshed.

Klaus glanced up from the table he was sitting at and motioned to the glass of blood he had left for her. "Are you done wasting my time? Can we get on with things now?"

Caroline smiled, almost laughing as she finished off the glass. "I'm sorry, were you waiting for me honey?" Sarcastically using the pet name. "Well then tell me, what is our plan?"

He couldn't help himself and smiled at her, "I would like to show you the city, since I believe this is your first time here."

She continued smiling and looped her arm around his as she pulled him out of the chair, "By all means. Let's be tourists. There can't be anything else more important to do right now."

His senses jumped when he felt her touching him. He responded by pulling her closer to his side. "I mean to keep you safe. Come with me."

And with that they left the room and headed into the French Quarter. After walking in silence for ten minutes she asked, "Are you going to fill me in, or leave me in the dark? This is after all happening to me."

"Patience is a virtue, love."

"One I have become short of. Enough with the silent treatment Klaus. Tell me something!"

"We are headed somewhere we can talk. I still have some questions for you."

A few moments later they entered the Mikaelson estate and he escorted her back to the drawing room from last night. "See how much easier it would have been if you just stayed here like I asked?"

Again rolling her eyes at him, "But then I wouldn't have had that lovely wake up call." As she crashed down on the the sofa. And rested her head back, "I don't have anything more to tell you."

It was then that Elijah made his presence known, "Caroline. What do you know of the Molineux family?"

She turned her head and sat up when she realized the older brother was in the room and shrugged her shoulders. "Never head of them. Are they the ones tormenting me?"

Elijah didn't waiver his eyes from hers, he believed her confession. "I believe so. But I am still trying to find more information."

"Who are they?"

Klaus spoke up, "An old family, Aldric and his sister Lianna Molineux. You said this began in Paris?"

Turning toward Klaus, "Yes, I told you that already. Twenty years ago, in Paris. What do they want with me? Why won't they just face me?"

Elijah continued, "Unfortunately we don't know what they want at the moment. We are going to wait them out, for their demands."

Caroline slapped her hands down onto the sofa as she stood up and stormed over to Elijah, "We are going to do nothing? Just sit and wait? I can tell you what happens, more people die! First vampires and then innocents. They don't stop dying." Frustrated at herself again, tears began welling up as she walked back to the couch ashamed to show Elijah her feelings.

"What are you not telling us Caroline?" Klaus questioned as he saw her emotional outburst.

"They… these Molineux people… they killed Tyler, Matt and my mom. Along with countless others throughout the years. They go after whoever I seem to care about. That is why I didn't come here!" She crashed down onto the sofa refusing to meet his gaze. _There I said it, now my cards are on the table. Now he has every means to take advantage of me, knowing my weakness. _

Elijah silently left the room, knowing when he was not needed, or wanted. He had work to do, besides babysitting. Klaus moved toward her but stopped himself, detouring to pour her a drink before leaving it on the table near her. "You will be staying here where I can protect you. It is no longer a request. I will figure this out." And then he too left the room.

—

He left her and walked to his study. _Why does she do this to me? _The walls of his study were filled with sketches, all of the same person. The same face as who he just left behind in his parlor. Frustrated and angry he flipped his desk, dumping the contents onto the floor. _Why am I just learning this information now?_ He has been keeping tabs on Caroline since he left her in Mystic Falls. He knew about her travels to Europe, South America and even Africa. But how had he missed out on the body count and the death of her mother? Someone was keeping it from him.

He bolted into the hall, screaming "REBEKAH."

She slowly walked out of her room toward him, "Yes, brother?"

He raced toward her with vampire speed, pinning her by the throat against the wall. "What have you been keeping from me?"

Gasping from the sudden attack, "Lll..et me go."

"I swear I will gladly put that dagger back in your chest and forget about you for the next two hundred years if you don't tell me what is going on." He released her and she sank to the floor gasping.

Quickly recovering she stood up and glared at him, "I knew about the deaths, but kept it from you. He never touched Caroline, that was never the plan."

"What did you do?" He pulled her into his personal study and pushed her down onto the floor. Elijah had heard the conflict and came to the room to watch the proceedings.

"Aldric was never going to hurt her. He found me after you left Mystic Falls for New Orleans and so thoughtfully daggered our dear brother. It began as payback." Klaus' eyes gleamed yellow as he was about to lunge at Rebekah. Elijah quickly pulled him back and pinned him against the wall.

"Hear her out Niklaus."

Klaus clenched his teeth, pushing Elijah off him before straightening his shirt and moving to the opposite side of the room from his sister. "You better start talking Rebekah. It may be all that saves you."

"I was furious at you. How could you do that to our family, again? I was angry and I couldn't think of any other way to get back at you, I knew that blonde cheerleader was your weakness." She leaned against the overturned desk. "Aldric was sympathetic, promising he could help. And I let him. I thought I would let it go on for a couple of years, thinking Caroline would turn it off, and then her precious light would be extinguished. And that everything you loved about her would be gone. That you could for once feel what it felt like to have your heart crushed and ripped apart!" She continued to glare at him. She hated what he had done to her in the past, never forgiving him for the countless times he had hurt her.

"But she didn't, that girls holds onto her humanity despite what faces her. I almost respect her for that. Aldrich took it too far however when he killed her mother. I never agreed to that." Rebekah paused, she knew what it felt to have your mother taken from you. "I told him to call it off after that, which he promised me he would. But as I am finding out now, apparently he didn't and this time he kept it from me. I thought this stopped 15 years ago."

"Where is Aldrich now?" Klaus seethed.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him or his sister for 15 years." Rebekah replied.

Klaus rushed her and held her in place by grasping her by the throat resting his forehead against hers whispered, "Get out of here Rebekah. If I see you again, I will put a dagger through your heart." He released her. And she walked out of the room. He remained in place until he heard the front door slam with her exit.

—

Caroline woke up from her daze realizing that she had been left alone in the room; the entire day must of passed since she got here as the sun was now coming in through the west facing windows. She didn't remember much after her conversation with the Mikaelson brothers. She stood up and downed the glass of scotch that he had left at her side before leaving the room.

As she turned the corner she practically walked into Elijah standing there. "Caroline, I heard you will be joining us now. May I show you to your room?" Caroline had no energy for arguing and nodded and followed him to a guest room, he excused himself leaving her alone.

Caroline entered the large bedroom, it was exquisitely decorated. It was not modern, but classic. The room was centered around a large four-poster bed, near the windows on one side of the room was a tall chair. Plantation shutters covered the full sized windows that exited onto an outdoor balcony.

The balcony windows were open although night had fallen on the city. Even though she didn't feel temperature she took a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before sinking down into a tall wing backed chair that was facing the courtyard. Coming here was exhausting, she felt like she was being dragged through the past twenty years all over again. Eventually sleep overtook her while sitting in the chair.

—-

Klaus couldn't rest, his searching brought up no information on the Molineux family's current whereabouts. He didn't know how they were getting past his witches. Four more branded bodies were found earlier this evening. Caroline never re-emerged from her room after Elijah brought her there. Multiple times Klaus found himself at the door to her bedroom about to check in on her before stopping himself.

It was late, practically three in the morning and he found himself again at her door. This time he heard her, restless and thrashing. He turned the door knob, easily breaking the lock and found her alone in a chair in the midst of what appeared to be a nightmare.

Leaning over here, he shook her gently trying to wake her up. "Caroline. It is a dream. WAKE UP."

She bolted up eyes black and fangs drawn, with vampire speed rushed toward Klaus, surprising him, and pining him against the wall for a briefest moment.

He maintained eye contact with her, and with his strength easily pushed her back, "Sweetheart, It is me. You were having a bad dream. I just woke you up, you are in my home."

Realization of what was happening began to come to Caroline and her eyes softened as she held his gaze. She began to crumple to the floor before Klaus caught her and carried her to the bed.

"Tell me what you were dreaming about."

"The dreams always begin after the bodies are found. Did more die today?"

For the moment she looked like a child, small and pale, her eyes darting around the room searching for something. She was scared, he only remembered her like this one time before, the day he gave her his blood after Tyler had accidentally bite her on her birthday. Klaus could tell she hadn't fed recently and handed her a glass of blood that must have been brought to her room earlier that evening. She quickly drained the glass appearing to calm down some. "Go back to sleep sweetheart. It was only a dream."

Fatigue overtook her as she sank back into the pillows. "Sleeping is always the worst part. It feels so real."

Sitting on the edge of her bed he leaned over her and moved a curl off her face, "You won't have any more of those tonight. Rest."

She wanted to believe him and she was tired enough to try. She closed her eyes before quietly requesting, "Stay with me, please."

He nodded and moved into the bed, resting himself against the pillows as Caroline repositioned herself to lay her head on his chest. After fifteen minutes or so he noticed her breathing had slowed down and that she had fallen back to sleep.

Throughout the night he watched her and made sure her rest remained peaceful.

—-

Caroline was never an early riser, preferring to sleep the morning away. She woke this morning however as the sun lit her face, and even though she tried to ignore it she finally succumbed to the daylight. When she woke she realized she was not alone in bed and then remembered the evenings events. She turned to her other side and saw Klaus watching her.

"Good morning love."

She tried to keep her eyes on his and not acknowledge the fact that he was no longer wearing a shirt and was donning only a pair of low hanging sweatpants. "Thank you… for staying." She began to climb out of bed, having a silent sigh of relief as she made sure she was still wearing her pjs before stepping out of the covers.

He happily grinned as he briefly caught her staring at his bare chest, "Are you going to tell me about these dreams?"

She began to walk toward the closet in the room and opened it to find all her clothes had been unpacked along with an entire new wardrobe. Grabbing a robe she began putting it on. "Same basic dream, minor parts change. Always beginning sometime after the deaths start." She climbed back into bed and grabbed a pillow to hug toward her chest as she continued, "I'm being chased down some street or ally and then I'm trapped. In a cell or closet. I can't see anything, it is always so dark but I can feel the walls close around me. And then it is like the air is leaving my lungs. I usually wake after that."

"Have you tried taking vervain so as to not be so easily manipulated?"

She rolls her eyes, "Of course, do you think I am an idiot? I've been taking it consistently over the past fifty years. This can't be coming from a vampire."

He stood up, "Right. Time we talk to the witches then." He started to walk toward the door before pausing and reaching his hand out for her, "Coming?"

—-

Two hours later, Caroline and Klaus were walking along Rampart Street. "Where are we going?" Caroline questioned.

"I told you, it is time to meet with the witches. Like you said, the dreams couldn't be coming from a vampire if you've been taking vervain."

After another few blocks they entered a nondescript door along the back of a building and began climbing stairs to the second floor. Then after a couple knocks on a door they were welcomed into a bright and sunny room. Sunlight was streaming in from the windows, the walls were white and the room was filled with mirrors that made the light seem brighter and warmer. Caroline had never seen another room like this- it was gleaming. Taking in the room she completely missed the girl huddled on the floor who was repetitively rolling dice in front of her.

"Circe. Allow me to introduce Caroline, she is under my protection." Klaus said as he leaned back against the wall looking toward the girl on the floor.

Caroline looked down at the girl who must be Circe and smiled kindly at her. But when Circe turned to look up at her, Caroline was startled by the appearance of the witches eyes. They were all black, like giant pupils they had no feeling or warmth in them. "He..hello" Caroline stammered.

Circe didn't respond and went back to throwing the dice, which upon Caroline's closer inspection she realized were not dice at all but small bones on the floor.

Klaus continued despite the lack of response, "Circe, you know why we are here. And I don't really have all day. What can you tell me?"

Circe continued threw the bones one more time, and then reached out and touched each one.

Klaus clenched his teeth as patience was definitely not one of his virtues.

"The pretty one seems troubled. Boy problems, need a love potion, sweetie?"

Now Caroline had enough and turned toward Klaus, "She is wasting our time. Let's leave."

"Enough Circe. I am short on patience for you today."

Circe grinned and stood up, leaving the bones scattered on the floor behind her as she walked over to a pitcher and began pouring water from the pitcher into a basin. Suddenly the bones lifted off the floor and circled as if caught in a small tornado before dropping to the floor in the original pattern.

"The knuckle bones tell me that she is hunted, by an old one." Circe walked over to Klaus and put her hands on his face to feel his appearance, "Not perhaps as old or pretty as you though."

Klaus sighed and moved away from her hands, "We know this already. Who is helping her, and where are they?"

Circe grinned, "Well for that I need blood." And then walking over toward Caroline and placing her hands over Caroline's face and into the curls of her hair. "I need the pretty young one's blood."

Caroline backed away from the women. This lady was way creepy and Caroline had no intention of giving Circe a sample of her blood. She had no idea what this witch could do to her once she had some blood. "No way. I think I'm good." Caroline began heading toward the door.

Klaus stopped Caroline from leaving and taking her wrist in his hand he slowly brought it to his mouth and gently sunk his teeth down before turning her wrist over and letting a few drops fall onto the witches floor and the bones. Then taking Caroline's wrist he brought it to his own to lick away the remaining drops from her before her body healed itself. Caroline held her breath the whole time this was happening keeping her eyes on his, she was unable to ignore the electric feeling she felt whenever he touched her. When he released her wrist, she took it back and rubbed it protectively with her other hand.

Circe turned and smiled as she heard the blood hit the ground. She dropped to the floor and threw the bones again. Feeling them out at they landed.

"They have a strong magic working with them. They are here in the quarter, laying low."

"What do they want!"

She looked up at him and her empty eyes stared at him "ut vinceret."

—

Klaus grabbed Caroline by the same wrist and pulled her our of the room and down the stairs before walking back toward the estate.

"Do you want to fill me in on what all that witchy woo-woo was all about?"

Klaus sighed but maintained his pace, "ut vinceret, means to conquer. It is part of the Molineux family crest. Don't you see, they are using you to get to me and my family."

Caroline stopped, stunned. "You mean this whole thing is about getting back at you? What did you do to these people?"

"That is not your problem sweetheart."

They entered his home and she continued to yell at him as he walked away from her toward his rooms, "I think this became my problem over the past twenty years. Now it is your turn to talk." And she followed him into his bedroom.

He stopped walking when he reached the foot of his bed but kept his back to her, "We may not have parted on best of terms. The last time I saw Aldric and Lianna was roughly four hundred years ago in France. It was shortly before my family left the old world to come to New Orleans."

She stopped walking and watched him, "What does it mean? All this latin family motto stuff?"

"They have always been greedy. Not fully embracing that they are the second family of vampires. Perhaps they are trying to remove myself and my family from the picture."

"They couldn't permanently kill you. They don't have the white oak stake. And they couldn't kill their sire line or that would kill them. Don't they know that? Who turned them anyway?"

Without answering her question, Klaus stormed from the room and walked into a conversation Elijah was having with another vampire. "Brother, it seems we need our little sister back after all. Turns out it may not be safe out there for her right now. Get her back."

—

Caroline laughed aloud when she was again left alone in a room. _It is always something with this family. And no one talks to one each other. Dr Phil would have had a field day with this lot._ It was then she first looked around the room and noticed the sketches lining the walls. She stepped closer for further inspection.

Klaus returned to his room after giving his orders to Elijah to find Caroline inspecting his work. She by now must have realized that all the faces were hers.

Caroline, knowing he had returned to the room, asked "How long has this been going on?"

"I never stopped, you have been my muse for the past fifty years."

She moved to another wall of art continuing her inspection, "Then who was the skinny witch that had her claws all over you during the party?"

_So she had noticed Magdalene, _the thought made him smile widely._ "_I haven't taken monastic orders since Mystic Falls. And neither have you, sweetheart." He walked over toward her and coming from behind her, leaned his head down to rest closely on her neck and gently spoke into her ear. "Do you really want to have this conversation now? When there are so many other activities we can be engaged in at the moment." He gently brushed his lips against her neck before placing kisses down her throat.

Caroline leaned back against him and he took that as a sign to wrap his arms around her waist.. Caroline enjoyed the feeling of a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She then turned around so as to face him and let her lips find his in a sudden kiss.

Surprised but turned on by her change of emotion, Klaus attacked her lips greedily with his. Kissing her roughly and tugging her bottom lip with his teeth. He missed this, he missed her. He continued with his attention toward her as he walked forward and pushed her back against the wall. Lifting her up into his arms when her legs wrapped around him. He wanted her, he wanted to claim her as his.

Caroline closed her eyes and let the moment take her, it felt so good to lose control. To let emotion take over and not reason, here there was no thinking only animal instinct. But then realization did dawn on her and she hesitated. Pulling her lips away from his, "Wait."

He tried to ignore her words, pushing himself harder against her. Continuing with the barrage of kisses down her neck toward that sweet spot just under the collarbone. "I have been waiting" He said with a growl between kisses. "For fifty years, love."

She grinned and lowered her legs that were wrapped around his torso to the floor. "Klaus, I want it to be real and not just because someone is out to ruin our lives, again."

"There is always someone, sweetheart. I promise you this is very real." He continued kissing her, moving his hands lower until resting against her low back. His lips continued traveling along her collarbone centrally toward her sternum.

Caroline bit her lower lip and grinned thinking to herself, _this IS living, not running away in fear._ Then reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off over his head, letting her nails roam over his bare chest as she brought her head toward his and playfully bit his bottom lip.

Klaus emitted a low growl with her acceptance and then lifted her up again into his arms before carrying her off to his bed.

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows and reviews. I hope you enjoy this as much as I had while writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was written at the end of Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries and before any showing of The Originals. So this will obviously not follow any storyline set following that timeframe.**

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith is the creator of the characters and I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 4

Elijah was already a step ahead of Klaus on locating the whereabouts of Rebekah. In fact he had been trying to keep tabs on her when she left the estate two days ago. She hadn't responded to any of his messages. So he set off immediately for Joseph's bar, her most recent suitor with whom she had been spending every moment with over the past four months.

Joseph worked in a small dark hole in the wall at the corner of Oak and Hillary. Not an establishment that Elijah would enjoy spending time in. He quickly spotted who he was looking for, when at the same instant Joseph noted him and ran into the back kitchen. Elijah practically laughed aloud before moving with vampire speed to stop the human from running away down the back ally.

"Did you really think that was going to work on me Joseph?"

"What do you want Elijah? If this is about Rebekah, I cannot help you. I haven't seen her since the party. I figured that was you or Klaus' doing."

He suddenly grabs Joseph by the throat squeezing his hand tightly, "I don't imagine my dear sister is far away however, not when she thinks so highly of you. So you will give her a message for me. Tell her we need her to come home. No more running. Her family needs her."

Joseph eyes grow wide, gasping for air while ineffectively pawing at Elijah's arms. "Let him go, brother." Rebekah says aloud as she walks out of the shadows.

Elijah turns to see his sister standing next to him in the ally and releases his grip letting Joseph fall to the ground as he continues gasping for breath. "Rebekah. Why haven't you returned my messages. I've been looking for you."

"I am not going back with you, not to help him." Rebekah rushes to Joseph's side and lifts up his head into her lap to make sure he is going to be ok, "Why are you always on his side? He hasn't done anything but make your life difficult."

"There are no sides, little sister, only family. And of that we are only one. I work to keep us together. Come back with me. There is much to discuss," he reaches his arm out to her. "I promise you that it was Niklaus that sent me to find you, he wants you home as well."

By now Joseph has recovered enough to stand and rest against the wall. Rebekah takes Elijah's hand and standing up she responds with suspicion, "Funny, that wasn't the impression I had when we last met."

—-

Caroline woke from her nap, feeling lazy and overall fatigued. A giant smile grew across her face as she remembered the the evening. She looked over to the other side of the bed to find Klaus watching her amused, "Good dreams?"

"Mmmmm… hmmmm" Caroline nodded in agreement as she moves closer toward him and begins placing a line of kisses along his bare chest. "I believe you had something to do with that."

He reaches down and gently places his hands on her chin before guiding her upward and meeting her lips in a kiss. Suddenly flipping her onto her back, with vampire reflexes, so that Klaus is straddling her body and leaning over. Twirling her blond curls between his fingers. "Good, because the day is still young, and we are not finished." His lips move first to her chest as her arms wrap around his back. Speaking between kisses, "Caroline… you have… bewitched me." Meanwhile his hands slide down her naked body.

Until the interruption of knocking and the sound of the door opening as someone enters the room, "Niklaus, excuse the interruption. But a word, please. It is time sensitive." Elijah stood in the room calmly.

Caroline watches Klaus' face as within seconds his demeanor changes, he clenches his teeth and his eyes narrow. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BROTHER?"

Elijah continued, "The Molineux family are presently waiting downstairs."

Klaus climbs out of bed, not showing any hesitation being nude in front of his brother. Before grabbing his discarded clothes and dressing. Caroline hugs the bedding to her chest, covering herself as she sat up questioning, "They are here? Now?"

For the first time since entering the room, Elijah turns his attention toward her, "Yes Caroline. And they are asking for you."

Caroline jumps out of bed, suddenly immodest to her lack of clothing, before dressing again. Bloodlust entering her eyes, "Good, because this ends now," as she suddenly darted toward the door.

Klaus being faster, stops her midway and pins her against the wall. "They are much older and stronger then you. And we already have seen that they have a way of getting into your pretty head. No. We do this my way." He releases her, "and that means, you stay here."

Anger and disbelief filled her face, "NO WAY. This is my life they have been fucking up the last twenty years." She pushes him ineffectively away, "I will NOT sit this out."

To be honest, Klaus was grateful for her anger and rejection of the plan, he wouldn't have expected anything else. "Alright then, but you remain silent."

Caroline glares back at him, but agrees. Both the brothers and Caroline leave the room to meet their guests.

—-

Elijah and Klaus enter the room, Caroline walks in behind them and stands near the older Mikaelson. She surveys the room and finds two individuals; one with long auburn hair standing by the window looking at some item on a table and the other seated on the leather couch wearing a suit.

"Aldric, Lianna, funny to see you here, what brings you to New Orleans?" Klaus remarks as he walks through the door and approaches the man at the couch.

The gentleman stands up and smiles, "Bonjour, mon ami. Il a été un long temps."

Klaus goes to pour two drinks and hands one to Aldric, "I believe it was in the court of Louis XIV, must have been at a party, they all blend together then. I may have let a few words slip. Hope it didn't go too badly for you," Klaus smirks and takes a drink.

Aldric purses his lips and pauses before turning it into a large smile and laughs, "Of course not, I am not one to hold a grudge lasting four hundred years." He then returns to sitting on the couch sipping from his drink.

Then without saying anything, Lianna walks through and approaches Klaus, she pauses for a moment while staring into his eyes and then quickly slaps him across the face. She then turns her back and walks to join her brother.

"My sister however, may still be a little upset."

Klaus' eyes briefly gleam yellow, "Lianna, you better be careful. I've daggered my own dear sister for less then that."

Aldric sits up, "And where is dear dear Rebekah. I was hoping we would have a chance to catch up."

"I doubt Rebekah would want anything to do with you. No matter she is no longer in the city."

"Funny, I thought I saw her earlier today around Oak and Hillary. No matter." It is then that Aldric notices Caroline. He stands up and walks over to her, getting very close and running the back of his hand down her smooth white cheek, admiring as if she were a piece of art. "I am so happy we finally get a chance to meet Caroline. I've been watching you for so long, I feel as if we are old friends."

Caroline pulls back and her eyes turn dark when his hand strokes her face, "Get away from me creep." And she tosses his hand away from her.

Aldric smiles and leans in toward her ear and whispers, "Time for that later then. But I will say that I have enjoyed the years with you, and the dreams."

Klaus tenses and his eyes briefly gleam yellow as he watches the interaction between Caroline and Aldric, holding his hands in a fist at his side. Interrupting loudly, "why are you here Aldric?"

Aldric slowly moves away from Caroline and returns to be near his sister. "Since we are old friends. Lianna and I wanted to give you a choice. You and your family can use the white oak stake on yourselves or we can kill you and your siblings."

Klaus suddenly lunges toward Aldric, planning to rip out his heart now and be done with it. But is forcefully stopped unable to go any further, frozen in position. Klaus is able to look around and see that Elijah and Caroline are also stuck to their spot.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. We have a little help. I am graciously giving you twenty four hours to comply, after that I will be forced to intervene." Aldric and Lianna then stand and walk toward the door. He pauses as he passes next to the frozen Caroline. "So pretty, I can see why he is attracted to you. Thank you for being so helpful during this process. I really could not have done it without you." He then leans in and kisses her softly on the cheek. Before leaving the room and moments later the building.

Once they have left the compound Klaus, Elijah and Caroline are released from their frozen positions. Caroline immediately wipes at her face. "UGH… who does that creep think he is?"

Klaus immediately jumps into action. "Elijah, just where is Rebekah?"

"I last saw her with Joseph earlier today, at the bar on Oak and Hillary."

"Get her here now. And bring me Circe," he growls as he storms out of the room.

Elijah leaves moments later onto his tasks. Leaving Caroline once again alone. She slowly leaves to go search out where Klaus went to.

She found him in his room staring at the wall lost in thought. He turned toward her, suddenly eyes gleaming yellow and rushes toward her, "How did you help him? What did you tell him?" Holding her in place by his iron grasp on her wrist.

"I never saw him until today, remember? I haven't told him anything. I didn't even know this was to do with you until I got here."

He let her go and went to pace around the room. He hates feeling uncertain of the outcome, of not having the upper hand. Worst yet Klaus was coming to the realization how strong his emotions are when Aldric was near Caroline. How he almost lost control then.

Caroline's eyes are full of concern as she looks at him and walks toward him, she places her hand to his face. "We will figure this out. Don't we always?" He takes a deep breath and she smiles encouragingly to him attempt to calm down, "Now how did they manage that crazy freezing trick?"

"We know he has some powerful witch working with him. Let us just hope mine is stronger."

—

Two hours later Caroline walks into the family living room where Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were already in a discussion. The witch Circe is also present in the room but in the far corner. Caroline slinks toward the back of the room, the opposite from Circe and sits down in a chair trying to catch up on the conversation she walked in on.

"Their witch or witches must have a strong link to achieve that amount power. Here in our city, most likely means St. Louis," reported Elijah.

"Brother, may I ask the whereabouts of the elusive white oak stake," questioned Rebekah as she look toward Klaus.

"Rest assured it is in a safe location sister."

Circe appearing to ignore the conversation sat on the floor and threw the bones repeatedly. Pausing every time to read them with her hands.

"The pretty blond young one has more to tell," Circe mutters to no one in particular after the last throw of bones. "Although she doesn't know what she does."

The three Mikaelson's look toward Caroline, and Rebekah rushes toward her and pins her down in her chair, "What are you not telling us?"

"I don't know what you mean. I have told your brothers everything." Caroline answers without taking her eyes off of Rebekah.

"Caroline tell me what your dealings with Aldric and Lianna have been regarding," her pupils contract as she attempts compels her.

Caroline pushes her away, "Not going to work, I've been taking vervain for years. And I told you, I don't know what they are talking about. Or what this witch is going on about."

Klaus walks over to Circe, who is still reading the bones. "What more can you tell us?"

"You will find their witch in the cemetery. But you will not be able to take her alone, she is strong. But you must find a way if you wish to overtake the siblings. The young pretty one has strong blood. Different from yours. She can do it."

Caroline walks over to Circe, "You mean the all powerful original family can't touch their super witch, but I can? You must have some death wish with my name on it. I don't believe that for a second."

Circe looks up and stares at Caroline with her black eyes, "The bones don't lie pretty one."

Klaus takes Caroline by the shoulders and leads her toward the corner of the room. "Your witch has it out for me. You don't believe her do you?"

"I don't have many other options on the table, sweetheart."

"What do you expect me to do? Walk into the cemetery and go all Buffy on them? Do you even have a plan? Because as it stands, this isn't all that promising."

"Of course I do. The plan is that you, Elijah and I will head to the cemetery. Rebekah will stay with Circe and try to find more information."

"And then…"

"And then we stop this witch."

"That was what I was afraid of."

—

Twelve hours have passed since the Molineux family have started their threats, the sun has since set in the sky. Caroline has followed Klaus and Elijah to St. Louis cemetery and is walking around the vaults. Cemeteries always give Caroline the creeps, she never had an issue about ghosts in the past, but that was before she found out all this supernatural stuff is real. Now she feels like cemeteries are best avoided.

Elijah leads them to a small tomb in cemetery number one, before stopping and pointing ahead. Looking forward Caroline can make out shadows against the artificial light. Elijah holds his finger to his lips, indicating to her to stay quiet and continues to move forward. Still remaining hidden behind some tombs Caroline can now clearly make out the image of two adults. One kneeling on the floor chanting over a candle and the other standing further back.

Klaus suddenly rushes forward and twists the neck of the second figure, letting the body fall to the floor. Then stands over the witch. "This is too easy. Where are all your guards?"

The witch looks up, "I don't need guards to protect me." She stands and instantly Klaus and Elijah fall the ground both holding their heads and a small amount of blood dripping from their nose. Caroline can note a distant chanting voice, but whatever this witch is doing has not affected her.

Caroline rushes at the witch and approaches her from behind, placing a knife to her throat. "Whatever you are doing to them, I would prefer that you stop it."

The witch at first is surprised and then laughs, "I've been waiting for you, Caroline. Although someone must be helping you this time."

Caroline looks confused, "What is with all the crazy witches around here. You are the one with a knife to your neck. Stop hurting them. NOW." She presses the knife more firmly against the common carotid artery of her neck.

The witch lowers her hands and Caroline can see Klaus relax begin to recover.

Caroline keeps her pressure, "Now tell me what is going on here?"

Just then Klaus gets up and lunges at the witch, "No, now it is time for her to die." And he is about to twist her neck. Caroline quickly pushes the witch away from his reach. "NO… Info first."

Klaus is about to lunge at her again, before Elijah stops him. "Caroline is right. We need to hear out what this witch has to say."

Once released, the witch can control her powers and both Klaus and Elijah are again dropping to the floor.

"Will you stop doing that!" Caroline says in frustration as she heads toward the witch.

The witch looks at Caroline slightly from the corner of her eye but otherwise maintains contact on the brothers, "I do not understand why you are not affected. But no matter." By then the witches vampire body guard had awoken from his broken neck and has crept up on Caroline and twisted her neck.

With the witch's full attention on the Mickelson brothers, they too succumb to the pain that is being driven into their heads and become unconscious.

With all three down, the witch turns to her body guards. "Grab them, it is almost time."

—-

Back at the Mikaelson compound Rebekah has been keeping an eye on Circe. Who continues to throw her bones and every once in awhile chant something.

"Just like my brothers, to leave me here to babysit the child." Rebekah mutters under her breath.

Bored of watching the witch, Rebekah leaves to head to another room. When she hears something coming from the hallway. She turns to investigate. She enters her own room of the compound to find Lianna Molineaux standing there.

"Lianna, you shouldn't be here." Rebekah says surprised.

"I realize that. But I had hoped…" she rushed over to Rebekah and embraced her in a hug. "It has been so long."

Rebekah pushes her away, "You have to leave now. You and your crazy brother are trying to kill my family and I."

"NO, not you." Lianna protests. "Just your brothers. You are not part of it. I am here to save you. To give you your freedom from your brothers." She holds out her hands, "Come with me, my friend."

Rebekah quizzically looks to Lianna, "What are you talking about?"

"Help me find the stake. You can earn your freedom."

Rebekah paused, "Elijah has not done anything wrong. And I couldn't… betray Nik."

Lianna frowns, "But what have they done to help you? They haven't listened to you over the past thousand years, why do you think they will now? You are better off without them. Kill them and you will be free to do what you want."

Rebekah begins to walk toward Lianna, slowly as if you would walk toward a scared child. "Lianna, I will not kill my family. What are you and Aldric planning? Tell me."

Lianna begins to cry, "But I want you to be with me. Like the sisters we once were. You turned me to be your sister forever."

"Yes, and we had a lot of fun then. But you cannot ask this of me. Why don't we leave, just the two of us. It would be great fun, exploring again. No one will be able to stop us." Rebekah continues to move closer toward her friend.

Lianna looks up and reaches out to Rebekah and hugs her as she continues to cry. "Just like old times. My sister and I."

Rebekah feels an instant sudden pain piercing her back. Her eyes widen as she looks to Lianna for a moment, before falling to the floor. Standing behind Rebekah is Aldric who has plunged a dagger through her heart.

"Good thing I found that." He looks up at his sister. "Now lets find the white oak stake."

Lianna was about to protest, but then silently follows her brother.

—-

Circe was immediately aware of the arrival of the Molineux siblings into the Mickelson compound. She quickly reaches both arms out to her side and the doors and windows of the room shut and seal with magic. Sitting on the floor, leaning over her bones, she starts to chant repetitively. The unlit candles, instantly light and burn brightly.

Once the Mickelson mansion was empty of the vampire intruders. Circe threw the bones again to read them. Then standing up walks over to the burning candles and places her palms by the flames while continuing the spell.

**A/N: I am so happy that you are enjoying my little story. This has been a fun challenge for me. I thank you for your encouragement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This was written at the end of Season 4 of The Vampire Diaries and before any showing of The Originals. So this will obviously not follow any storyline set following that timeframe.**

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith is the creator of the characters and I own nothing.**

CHAPTER 5

Caroline woke up to find herself alone in a small common bedroom that she did not recognize. She had a bad ache in her neck from where it was broken and had rehealed. She went over to the door and just as she was about to turn it, Aldric Molineux walks in and she is forced back to sit on the bed.

"Hello Caroline. It is so nice to have a chance to be with you one-on-one after all this time." He is standing next to her, letting his fingers run down her hair.

She pushes his hand away and stands up to walk to the other side of the small room. "What do you want?"

"You have done what I needed actually. I have just grown so accustom to being near you, that I don't want you to leave right away."

She rolls her eyes at him, "OK creep! You had your fun. Now like you said you don't need me anymore. So why don't I just leave." As she is saying this she walks backwards toward the door, and places her hand on the doorknob.

He flashes over to her side and pulls her hand away from the handle. "Sorry. I can't have you just walk away." He pauses and thinks for a moment. "Yes, I do need you once more. Maybe one more day together then." He leans over and places a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and locking it behind him.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG," Caroline yells aloud as she attempts to open the door he had just left by. When realizing it will not budge she kicks it with all her force. After about an hour of testing the integrity of the room trying to find a way out, she gives up and collapses on the bed and eventually falling asleep.

Soon her nightmare returned. In her dream she was being chased down an alley that she was living off of in Paris, but the way kept getting narrower and darker, and eventually she couldn't pass through any longer. She knew something was right behind her, getting closer every second, almost ready to reach her… to bite her. A wolf? It kept getting darker and darker. It was harder to breath, she knew she was about to die.

Then something changed, this had never happened before in her dreams. She started to see a light, it was warm like candles. And she heard a voice, it was Circe's' voice. She couldn't make out what she was saying, but just then as she was about to be attacked by the wolf she realized that she had a knife in her hand, it had been there all along. As the wolf leapt onto her she plunged the blade into its chest.

Caroline woke up suddenly, covered in sweat. She looked around confused again. Then realized in her hand was the blade she just had in her dreams. Without questioning it, she tucked it into her boot and headed toward the locked door of her room.

—

Klaus wakes up, finding himself in a darkened cell, in one corner he sees Elijah seemingly fine but unconscious and in the other Rebekah, who appeared to have been recently daggered but no longer with object in her chest. The cell has been dug into the ground like a pit, with bars overhead. He can see the night sky above him and as he is always aware of the moon, he can tell that the night has not passed, that he has been unconscious for only a few hours. He doesn't remember anything after that Caroline had that witch at knife point. For a moment he panics, "Caroline?" He calls out quietly. Hearing no response, he continues this time yelling louder. "Well it seems you have caught us Aldric. Now what do you want?" He stares up at the caged ceiling waiting for an answer.

Moments later Lianna is looking down at him from above, "Caught like a mouse in a cage. Not much of a big bad wolf are you?" She glances at the others in the cell with him, pausing longer on Rebekah. "Guess your siblings haven't woken up yet."

Klaus' eyes flash yellow and using the walls he leaps up to the bars holding himself there by his strength. "Let me out and I will show you what I am."

Lianna grins, "Soon enough." With that she walks away.

Klaus jumps back down to the ground, just as Elijah appears to be regaining consciousness. Even in a dirt pit, Elijah still attempts to be presentable as he stands up and begins to clean off his designer clothes. He first checks on Rebekah and satisfied that she will soon recover goes over toward Klaus, "Maybe they will be willing to talk."

Klaus snarls, "This is no time for diplomacy. They need to be dead. NOW."

From above they hear a different laugh and soon see Aldric walking above them, "Maybe you should listen to your older brother for once Klaus. If you had, this could have been avoided all those years ago."

Klaus smiled as he realized what this was regarding, "If you are speaking about how I refused your proposal to share my influence over the vampires back in 1663, then I guess you do win for holding the longest grudge. I told you then the same thing as I am telling you now, I don't share with anyone outside the family. And even then, I am not all that generous."

Aldric smiled, "I thought that your position would not have changed. Then I guess we have no other choice. The Mikaelson family is no longer needed."

Elijah interrupted, "And how do you expect to accomplish that Aldric. You know you cannot kill an original easily. And even if you do kill one, what is to stop the rest of us from coming for you. You wouldn't be able to kill Rebekah, that would end you and Lianna as well."

"Funny thing about sire-lines, apparently there is a witch-way around that one. Thankfully because of Rebekah, I learned about Klaus' weakness to the blonde, I knew she would lead me to him eventually."

Klaus clenched his teether hard at the mention of Caroline. "It wasn't like we were really hiding. I've been in the same place for the last fifty years. What took you so long?"

Aldric continued to look down at them from above, "I guess I was just having too much fun with Caroline, traveling and spending time in her dreams. That reminds me, do you have anything you'd like me to tell her before I kill her later today?"

—-

While finally giving into the idea that she was trapped in the room, Caroline began replayed her last words with Circe and the three Mikaelson's. _"You will find their witch in the cemetery. But you will not be able to take her alone, she is strong. But you must find a way if you wish to over take the siblings. The young pretty one has strong blood. Different from yours. She can do it."_

So Caroline had to somehow find the Molineux witch and kill her. _Sure thing, easy,_ she laughed as she thought to herself, _it isn't like I am trapped in a room or anything._ Then she had an idea. She started to hit the door, hoping some guard was placed on the other side. "Look I'm hungry. I've been here God knows how long. Does anyone have anything for me to drink around here, or is it your intention that I starve to death." After about 10 minutes of this, she heard the door unlock and a young vampire guard entered the room. Before he was even aware as to what happened, Caroline twisted his neck and tossed him to the floor inside her room as she exited her temporary jail.

She moved along the corridor surprised to see it so empty. She appeared to be on the basement level of a home, or building. No windows were present and she could find stairs leading up only. She followed one to the next floor, all the time listening carefully for voices or sounds. She made her way down the hall and stopped outside of a room. Inside she could clearly hear the sister's voice. _What was her name again, right Lianna, _talking to someone.

"How much longer do we have to wait, when will your witch be ready?"

Followed by Aldric's voice, "Only a couple more hours now, the spell can be completed then. Then we will have it, vivre sat vincere."

Caroline heard two glasses clink together, guessing that he must have used the phrase as a toast. She knew she had to get out of there as quick as possible, but what if they were talking about Klaus, where is he? She continued creeping down the hallway finding an exit to the outside.

Outside she realized that she was no longer in the city; but somewhere with land. The building she had been imprisioned in was nothing more then a small modest home. There were some older falling down barns in the distance, but otherwise the area around the home was fields. She was grateful that the sky was still dark, it was almost dawn but she was able to stay in the shadows. Just like inside she didn't see any people around. She started searching and listening for any signs that Klaus was nearby.

It didn't take long to find it. A pit in the ground, closer to one of the abandoned barns. Before approaching she again checked to make sure there was no lookout present. Not seeing any signs of guards, she slowly made her way to the edge and looked down. Caroline was shocked when she saw all of them. Like fish in a bucket.

—

Klaus always had an instinct that could tell him when Caroline was near, it rarely failed him. He felt it at the party a couple nights ago when she first made her presence known. So when he felt it again, he wasn't all that surprised when he looked up at the cage ceiling and saw her staring down at him. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise, love. Come to rescue us?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Will you please be quiet so I can figure out a way to open this thing."

It wasn't all that hard to unlock the cage, seems it was meant to keep people from getting out, not from getting in. With the cage unlocked, Klaus easily climbs out followed by Elijah and the just awoken Rebekah.

Elijah approaches her first, "Thank you Caroline… that was unexpected."

Klaus however continues walking and heads toward the house that Caroline had just escaped from, "Now we finish this," he mutters under his breath. As he continues to walk he begins yelling, "ALDRIC I AM HERE, NOT HIDING FROM YOU NOW."

Lianna walks out of the door first, and in a flash Klaus is at her side and pulled her back into the field his hand in her chest cavity gripping her heart.

Next coming out of the home is Aldric. He glances first to Klaus and then watches the fear in his sisters face. "Let her go."

Elijah steps up behind Klaus, "Now why should he do that. You and your sister have threatened our family. This is how we respond to that threat."

Klaus tears her heart out and drops it on the ground, the only other sound is the fall of her body.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT" screams Aldric.

The Molineux witch comes out from behind chanting, and all three originals reach for their heads, temporarily incapacitated. Again Caroline is unfazed by this, hearing only the distant chant of a voice. With the Originals down, Aldric rushes toward Klaus with a stake in his hand.

Caroline looks to Aldric who seems about to stake Klaus while he is at his weakest, but quickly decides to take her chance and rushes upon the witch. Taking the blade she concealed in her boot after her dream and without hesitation this time, she slices through the witch's neck. Afterward releasing the body allowing it to collapse.

With the witch dying her spell over the Originals fails, Klaus comes to quickly and immediately is upon Aldric pinning him to the ground taking the wooden stake from him and holding it over his heart. "I don't expect this is how you thought this would end my old friend."

Aldric holds Klaus' gaze, but did not say a word.

Klaus plunges the stake into Aldric's heart and watches while his body turns grey. He whispers to him before standing, "vivere sat vincere, mon ami."

With the Molineux Family and their witch dead the grounds are silent. Klaus flashes over to Caroline. "Are you ok, love?"

Caroline drops the knife she was holding and with her lower lip slightly trembling she looks to him, "It is done?" She slowly feels a weight anxiety and paranoia that she has been living with for twenty years lift from her. And she collapses into Klaus' arms.

Surprised but responding quickly, he wraps his arms around her and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "Yes love, it is over."

Klaus takes her hand and leads her to join Elijah and Rebekah, who both have made swift work of any remaining vampire guards.

—-

Caroline woke the next day with the sun shining into her face. Without opening her eyes she stretched out like a cat and curled up again, placing the covers over her head.

"Do you intend to sleep all day sweetheart?"

She smiles, "I thought it was a good plan, doesn't seem like anyone is trying to kill me or you today. And I haven't had such pleasant dreams in a long time."

He takes her hand out from the covers and gently begins kissing and nipping along the inside of her wrist. "I look forward to personally making sure it stays that way."

She giggles and quickly pins him down on his back to the bed, with her straddling him. "Are you inviting me to stay then?"

She watches him, loving how his eyes change when he smiles. "I insist upon it, love." He reaches up and pulls her down onto his chest and kisses her lips roughly.

After a moment she pulls away, "You know you can't make me do anything I don't want to do," she says and then begins to trail her lips along his bare chest.

"Of course not. I would like you… should you be so inclined.. to stay here… with me." His hands run down the length of her body and rest against her bare lower back holding her to him.

She looks up at his face, and gently places a kiss on his lips. He deepens it and she finds herself flipped onto her back again. He pauses only for a moment, "I change my mind… I think we should stay in bed all day."

The End

**A/N: Thank you for all your favorites, follows and reviews. This have been my first published story and your encouragement made it much less nerve-wracking. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
